It's complicated- A Carol PeletierDaryl Dixon story
by MrKarnole
Summary: Written back in April 2012, this is my first attempt at a romantic fanfiction.


**It's complicated- A Carol Peletier/Daryl Dixon story**

Carol stood amongst the trees, her arms folded and her eyebrows raised. Daryl was knelt down in front of her, cleaning his arrows.  
"Don't you see what's he doing to us?" Carol asked in an alarmed tone of voice.  
"I agree...that outburst last night was a little out of place" said Daryl soothingly, "But he had to kill his best friend. Things have changed for him..."  
Carol sighed. "It's not that what bothers me. It's that he never told us we were all infected... what other secrets do you think he'll keep from us?"  
"Carol, Rick does what he thinks is for the best of the group" Daryl said sternly, standing up and facing her, "In the past, he's listened to you and the others suggestions. But he couldn't rely on you all forever. Sometimes he's gotta make his own choices. Maybe he thought that it would send us into a panic or make us suicidal?"  
"Oh for god's sake...you're like his little puppet!" groaned Carol.  
Daryl hurled an arrow to the ground and frowned at her. "Carol...I trust Rick completely...He has made the right decisions in the past. You should be god damn grateful. He looked for Sophia! I guess gratitude is lost on you"  
And with that, he stormed off into the woods. Carol sighed and turned to walk back to the group. They were all shaken after the attack on Hershel's farm and Rick's outburst. Carl was fiddling with his hat sadly, Maggie was sitting with Beth, Dale and Glenn, T-Dog was keeping guard and Rick was off in the corner by himself. It was probably for the best that nobody talked to him for now.  
"What's wrong?" asked Lori, looking concerned.  
"I just had an argument with Daryl" explained Carol in a whisper, she did not wish for everybody to know about it "It was about Rick's decisions".  
"Oh right..." said Lori, her face dropping.  
"Are you and him still not talking?" Carol asked.  
"Of course not...he let our son shoot Shane..." said Lori irritably "What sort of world is this?"  
"It's a cruel world...but it's not going to get any better...we need to get along" said Carol "I should apoligise to Rick and Daryl..."  
"Not now" Lori warned "Rick is tense lately...and Daryl usually hunts to get the stress of life in the zombie apocalypse out by hunting. Apoligise when he gets back".

* * *  
Daryl was storming through the forest, his crossbow slung over his shoulder and a bloody arrow in his hand. He was so confused. Since Sophia had gone missing, he'd felt different about Carol. She was so sweet and sensitive, even though she was married to an abusive monster like Ed. But recently...she'd been acting differently. It was good that she was voicing her opnion and everything, but was it bad that the opnion she voiced was one Daryl didn't want to hear?  
"DARYL!"  
Daryl spun around and saw Andrea running towards him. She wrapped her arms around him.  
"Thank god I found you!" She cried.  
"Andrea! What happened to you?" Daryl asked with concern.  
"I got left behind..." She panted, looking both exhausted and dirty. "And I met somebody"  
"Hello..."  
A black hooded figure had appeared behind her. She wore a black cape that covered her head, big boots and wielded a large dagger covered in Walker blood. Behind her, were two chained walkers, each had their arms and lower jaws ripped off.  
"What the hell?!" Daryl yelled, spotting the walkers. He raised his crossbow to shoot.  
"Don't you dare!" snapped the hooded figure "Their family to me! And if you harm them, I swear to god..."  
"I'm not so sure about that" Daryl muttered, lowering the crossbow slightly.  
"Relax, they can't bite you" Andrea said, "Now where is everybody else?"  
"Oh...their back this way. Follow me" explained Daryl, "Follow me".

Carol was pacing the camp, practising the right words to apologise to Daryl. They sounded too pretentious, too desperate and too lovey-dovey. She then caught sight of him exiting the forest.  
"Daryl!" She cried, as she walked over to him, "Listen..."  
"Carol!" Andrea cried as she ran forward and hugged her.  
"Andrea?!" Carol gasped, "Everybody! Andrea's back!"  
The group rushed over to welcome her back with hugs. Rick even came over to ask her if she was okay. The joy was brought to an abrupt end though...  
"Oh my god! WALKERS!" screamed Beth.  
Rick pulled out his gun and aimed for the walkers. The woman in black was about to speak but it was too late...the first walker had been shot through the head.  
"NO!" She yelled, running forward and grabbing the gun from his hand "You killed him!"  
"HIM?" Rick questioned.  
"That's my boyfriend!" She snapped, pulling her hood down. It revealed a beautiful woman, with black skin, round firm eyes and black dirty hair.  
"Dear listen to me" Hershel said with concern "Their not people any more...I made the same mistake".  
"Don't tell me what to think", She snapped.  
"Okay everybody calm down!" Andrea yelled, "They won't bite anyway, their lower jaws are gone!"  
"I'm not sure about Carl being around them..." muttered Lori, holding Carl close to her.  
"It'll be fine" assured Andrea, "Oh yeah and she's called Michonne by the way".  
Carol sighed quietly and looked over at Daryl who was leaning against the tree. He looked odd...deep in thought...Carol wondered what he was thinking about...would it affect her?


End file.
